


There When You Need Me To

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha Nishiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conversations, F/M, Hide gives Nishiki advice, Implied Mpreg, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Omega Hide, Omega Kimi, Sibling bond, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "I think, you should stay with her," Hide said, blinking his eyes at the older man. Nishiki paused from his cleaning, turning slowly around to face the human. "If you really love her, you should stay with her. Especially now, if she has your child."In which Nishiki has fears, and Hide thinks it's time for him to man up and face them.





	There When You Need Me To

"I can't fucking believe you're back, and pregnant to boot."

Hide just grinned, patting his stomach. It had taken a while, but Hide was suddenly starting to become a bit more rounder than before. It's a small little bump, not very obvious, but at least Hide now know that he won't go through nine months of pregnancy without looking like he wasn't pregnant like some people.

"Aww, Senpai, did you miss me?" He teased. Nishiki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams, Sparkle Butt. But Kimi wouldn't stop worrying about you, though I told her you were fine." He said, wiping away some coffee stains on the table. He made a little noise of complaint as he did so, wondering if the people drinking the coffee were as sloppy with their _meals_ as they are with their drinks.

"How is Kimi these days anyway? I haven't seen much of her since that time I took Kaneki back to our apartment." Hide asked.

"You haven't seen much of anyone _at all_ numbnuts, or have you forgotten about that little elope you and Kaneki did?" When Hide did nothing, but scratch the back of his head, the grin on his face still as shiny and wide as ever, Nishiki sighed. "She's fine, by the way. Driving herself with worry, but fine. The fact that I have to see your ugly mug again just so she can calm down bothers me the most."

"Gosh, Senpai, you say the darnest things!"

"Yeah, yeah, and shut up with the senpai crap. You know I don't like it."

Hide just peaked over his coffee (oddly enough, he was starting to drink it black, like Kaneki. He wonders what that could mean), hiding his grin. "I know. That's why I keep saying it, _Seeenpaaaii._ "

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Nishiki growled as Hide giggled. Silence fell between the two as Hide watched the ghoul work, studying the older ghoul's face. Nishiki had this seldom look that Hide has never seen before, and it looked as though he wanted to talk, but Hide won't pressure him if that was the case. Instead, he'll wait. He didn't have to wait too long, however: "She's pregnant."

Hide blinked, not having to expect that.

"Oh? Congrats, Senpai! Is it yours?" He asked, and Nishiki's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course it's mine, you dolt! She's my mate!" He yelled out, gritting his teeth. Hide hummed as he calm down. "The problem is...I'm not sure if I want the kid or not."

"You're thinking about getting an abortion?" Hide asked, taking on a more serious tone, eyes darken. Nishiki nodded. "What did she say?"

"I...I haven't told her about it. In fact, she seems so happy about having it, that I didn't want to crush her dreams. But, I realize I'm selfish and I don't really want to share my life with a kid. Hell, I barely wanted to share my life with _her_ at the start! I love Kimi _now,_ but let's be honest here: My need for survival hasn't gone away. I still think about me and my wants from time to time, and sometimes...I think about leaving her, to start my own life." Nishiki said, and Hide watched as he clenched the cloth in his hands. "Of course, I kick these thoughts to the curb as soon as it starts. Because....Because..."

"Because you care about her now, right?" Hide guessed, and when Nishiki didn't blow up in his face about it, only slumping his shoulders, Hide knew he guessed correctly.

"Yeah...and now a baby's on the way, and I'm not even sure I'll be a good father." Nishiki frowned, hand trending through his hair. "What if the little bastard hates me?"

"Okay, first, don't call your child that. Unless you're really planning to leave Kimi and your child, they aren't a bastard," Hide said, and when Nishiki gave him a confused look, he replied. "Bastard means a child without a father. Seeing how said father is still here, standing right before me, the child technically isn't without a father yet."

"I'm not fucking stupid." Nishiki said, but Hide shook his head.

"Second of all, I think, you should stay with her," Hide said, blinking his eyes at the older man. Nishiki paused in his cleaning, turning slowly around to face the human. "If you really love her, you should stay with her. Especially now, if she has your child. Thirdly, you should _talk_ to her about it. Sure, she seems to be excited about it, but if your own thoughts are unclear, maybe you should tell her you aren't ready for it. And then try to sort it out."

"What if she wants it? What do I do then?" Nishiki asked.

"Hmm, that's tough, seeing how any other options are damned either way," Hide said. "But Kimi is not an unreasonable person. She'll probably understand your hesitance better than anyone here, me included. She'll respect your wishes if you chose to have an abortion."

"I don't want her to respect my wishes, damn it! She likes the damn thing even before it's born, and now, if I tell her that I don't want it, she'll have to get rid of it?! That seems kinda unfair to her!" Nishiki said.

"Hey, I'm just having a kid myself, you think I'd know all the answers?" Hide pouted, glaring at the ghoul. Nishiki slumped his shoulders, mumbling out an apology as Hide continued. "Deciding on whether or not you want a kid isn't easy. I'm only half sure that if I asked, Kaneki would never want a child. At least, not right now." Hide shrugged. "But, things happen, and apparently, Kaneki has no issues with me being pregnant. He just thinks he needs to be stronger in order to protect me and his baby." Hide placed a hand on his stomach, smiling at the unborn. "Maybe you should follow his example."

Nishiki stared at the human.

For all that Hide is, advice was never his strong point. That doesn't mean, however, that what he'd said didn't ring truth.

Getting Hide pregnant wasn't planned, hell, _confronting_ Hide wasn't planned at all. And yet, Kaneki took it all with stride - promising himself that he would get stronger if it meant keeping the people he love the most alive and well. And when Nishiki really thought about it, sure it seems easy for him to say 'screw this' and walk on out - and many times, he has - but deep in his heart, he knew he wouldn't let Kimi go. Out of everything, he cared most about Kimi, and how he'll destroy anyone who tries to harm her.

So, maybe he should meet up with Kaneki too, to get some training done.

He'll need it if he wants to protect his family, both the ghouls and the human he'd fallen in love with, plus child.   


End file.
